particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Narikaton and Darnussia
Narikaton and Darnussia, officially known as the Confederation of Narikaton and Darnussia ' (Narik: ''Confederatie van Narikaton en Darnussien; Dundorfian: Staatenbund von Narikaton und Darnussien), is a sovereign state in southern Artania. The country has historically been divided along ethnic lines but in modern times has seen relative harmony between the two largest groups, Darnussians and Nariks. History Early Years (4330-4350) The time under oversight of the Staatscommissariat of the Dorvish Military Administration has been under the sign of reconstruction and rebuilding. Narikaton and Darnussia was a partially ruined nations, large stripes of land on the mainland were devastated as well as looted. The war with the Malivian Free State left its marks on the population and the landscape. Politically the Narikatonische Verwaltungsgesellschaft dominated the course of the nation. It was under direct oversight and answered only to the State commissar of the dorvish. Socialist Uprisings and riots have been common but were surpressed with utmost strenght by the authorities in place. But experts that time predicted that the economy would even come out stronger because the corruption the dictatorial Thallerist Regime under the Thalleristische Front spread was erradicated. Geography Darnussia The northern region, Alkavon, is mostly comprised of wetlands with dozens of rivers, often used for trade and transportation. At the northernmost part of Alkavon, along the border with Beluzia, lies a small mountain range. Narikaton Narikaton is comprised of 2 main islands, divided into 3 regions. Though the entire island group is named Narikaton, and natives of all islands proudly refer to themselves as 'Nariks', only the northern island is officially names Narikaton, by the state. The southern island, often referred to in Narik as 'Zeeland', is split into two regions. Nihaton, to the east, and Clenon, to the west. The two largest islands, Narikaton and Zeeland, were formed by volcano eruptions. Government and politics Confederal Level''' * Elections * Head of Government * Political Parties * Legislative Assemble Federal Level Narikaton Darnussia Political System Introduction The Confederation of Narikaton and Darnussia consists of four political levels. The highest one is the Confederal level. The second one is the federal level cosisting of Narikaton on one hand and Darnussia on the other hand. The third level is the state level, and the lowest level is the regional level. Confederal level This is the national level. Federal level This level is special to Narikaton and Darnussia consisting of Narikaton on one hand and Darnussia on the other hand. This level exists because of the lingual make up of Narikaton and Darnussia. State level This level consists of the five states of Narikaton and Darnussia, Narikaton, Kozaria, Nihaton, Alkavon, Clenon. Regional level This is level of regional/local government. Major cities have their own Regions which often include Suburbs. The capital Doressa only includes the city itself though and has larger autonomy. Ethnicities and Religion The first government of the Realm has made it top priority to rewrite the cultural history of the nation and increase funding for national culture projects. Still the past thallerist regime has left its marks on the culture of Narikaton and Darnussia. It is de-facto an almost homogenous cultural community. # Nariks 86% # Darnussians 12% # Native Darnussians 2% (Still speaking Darnussian/Dutch) Main-Language: Dundorfian/Narik (German) Accepted Minority-Language: Darnussian (Dutch) Religions: * 68% Hosianism (Christianity) * 26% Irreligious * 4% Thallerist Imperium Cult (Personality Cult) * 2% Other Category:Darnussia Category:Narikaton and Darnussia